


Dear Agony

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Break Up, Cheating, Clubbing, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, False Accusations, Fighting, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Homicide, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Piercings, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: "You can and you will, this is just an end of a chapter and the start of a new one...you don't have to go through with it alone," the older spoke the last words slower staring Kenma straight in the eyes."I want to start my new chapter."





	Dear Agony

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this is the first time I've written a full on smut scene....  
> This get's very heavy, especially in the end, please don't ignore those tags.  
> I also like how "Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole" is already a tag I didn't have to make up. (Note I don't hate kuroken(It's my otp) and I don't think Kuroo is an asshole, it's just for the sake of this story)

Daishou didn't know why he was at the club tonight. He didn't even feel like drinking and there wasn't anyone who was standing out to dance with. He already waved off girls and guys from flirting with him. He didn't feel up to a one night stand either. He scanned over the dance floor. Blinking as long pudding dyed hair could be seen through the crowd. No. He was seeing things. If he was here then that meant his old high school enemy was here, but, he didn't see his ugly bed head in the crowd.

'He could be in the back,' he thought to himself, turning away, wanting to mind his own business but he was curious. He didn't take Kozume Kenma as a person to go to clubs, even with his known boyfriend. His curiosity got the best of him as he got up from his seat, pushing past the mass of people, bass causing his ears to ring, the floor bouncing as he walked. 'Odd, I swear he went this way,' Daishou thought before seeing the 'exit' door. He walked over to it opening it, poking his head out.

"Come on, what a pretty guy like you doing out here alone dressed like that."

The voice got Daishou's attention, stepping out of the club, looking to the left. He could see Kenma leaning against the brick wall, slumped over, obviously drunk with the way he swayed. Eye's narrowing as the man, equally drunk, pressed against the old Nekoma setter. Daishou may have his differences with Kuroo, but he wasn't about to let his boyfriend be taken advantage of. Anger flashed in his eyes as the man felt up Kenma's thighs. No, this ended now.

"Hey!" Daishou yelled rushing the man, grabbing him by the shoulder, ripping him off of the younger male.

"What the fuck man!" The guy yelled, drunkenly stumbling, stepping up to him, throwing a punch, which missed big time. Daishou growled, kicking the guy in the stomach, watching him go down, throwing up the alcohol in his stomach. "Asshole," he muttered hearing a broken laugh. Turning he could see Kenma hiding his face, mumbling stuff under his breath what he couldn't decipher. 'Drunk mumbling,' he thought. "Kozume, I'm going to take you home with me okay?" it was a statement, he didn't care if the male was against it, he was obviously drunk off his ass and alone. 'Kuroo owe's me one,' he thought as he took Kenma's arm and placed it over his shoulders, his own arm and hand wrapping around the shorter one's hip, keeping him up right before taking him to where his car was. Surprisingly enough Kenma went with him without a fight.

If Daishou had to be hontest. He never had a problem with Kenma back in High School or growing up, he kept to himself and didn't bother picking on him. He was his favorite out of the whole Nekoma team. Sighing, he unlocked the car as laughing could be heard in the distance. He helped Kenma into the passenger seat, buckling him in. "Are you even awake?" he muttered as the drunk male slouched in the seat staying silent. Closing the door, Daishou looked around the bar's parking lot before getting into his side of the car, turning it on.

* * *

 

Getting a drunk Kenma was harder to get into his apartment, the younger was dragging his feet, not much helping as they walked up the stairs. "You could help more you know," he bit out as the pudding head just muttered, holding onto his tighter. "You don't even know who you're with."

He rolled his eyes as his response was met with silence. He walked to his door, taking out his keys. He shoved the door open, helping Kenma inside, dragging his ass straight into the bedroom. Daishou jerked the drunk over, manhandling him to get onto the bed, taken by surprise as Kenma didn't let go of his neck taking him with him, on top of him.

"You're going to fuck me right?" Kenma's voice was clear now. His eyes widen at the comment, rising on his hands, Daishou stared down at the younger. This was not the Kenma he knew back in high school, the boy would never be drunk, or alone, or trying to get laid when he had a boyfriend. He could see past the drunk glaze over the boy's eyes, there was hurt behind it. 'Something happened,' he thought reaching, fingers slowly brushing his long two toned hair out of his face. "Why aren't you ripping my clothes off, it's what you want right?"

Daishou's breathing stopped. What was this about. "Kozume...you don't even know who your with, you're drunk and you have a boyfriend, you need to sleep," he told him, moving to get off but a hand gripping his wrist stopped him.

"He doesn't care about me."

"Of course he does," the older frowned, turning back towards Kenma, his eyes were watering, small tears escaping. "Kenma..." his voice was low, quiet using the younger's first name.

"Cheating after all these years? Leaving home early, coming home late, fucking some girl in our bed! I think the fuck not!" Kenma yelled his grip tightening. "Fuck me! I want to hurt him, just like he hurt me!" hot tears streaming down his face.

Daishou stayed calm, looking him over. He was dressed in a sexy outfit, one what would draw the attention he was looking for. "No," he said sternly pulling his wrist away from his hand. "You're not going to do this to yourself, you're going to sleep," he told him, taking his blanket, pulling it over the drunk, ignoring his protests and tears. The only thing he did do was remove his shoes, taking them with him before shutting the bedroom door.

"What a mess," he grumbled leaning against the door for a couple seconds, pushing off to place the shoes by the door before crashing on the couch, to tired to turn on the tv, too tired to smoke. He stared at the clock before drifting to sleep.

* * *

 

Daishou could hear shuffling from his bedroom as he watched the TV, cigarette lazily in his mouth. He had Kuroo's messenger open on his laptop, unsure if he wanted to tell where Kenma was. 'I shouldn't get involved,' he thought as his bed room door opened. Turning he watched as Kenma walked into the living room, turning to look at him. He looked like shit, his make up was smeared, hair tangled, clothes ruffled. If it wasn't for what happened last night, Daishou would be amused by the shocked realization look on the younger's face.

"We didn't...did we...?"

"No, we didn't," he told him, watching him relax. "You almost went home with a stranger though."

"You're not a stranger?"

Daishou chuckled taking a drag of his cigarette. "To you, I guess I am...but I am also your hero, you would have felt like shit if you had sex with a stranger, hell you could have been kidnapped and murdered, why were you at the club alone? Did you even drive there?" he asked sitting up so the younger could sit down. He watched him sit on the opposite end of the couch, leaning over, messy hair in his face.

"I took the bus...I didn't even mean to get trashed...people just kept offering me drinks..."

"You could have gotten roofied," the older frowned, growing annoyed by Kenma's recklessness. "I know Kuroo cheated on you but this is a bit extreme Kozume, you could have been seriously hurt, getting revenge isn't going to help your situation...why not talk it out with your boyfriend instead."

"Did you message him?"

Daishou frowned looking towards his laptop. He forgot to exit out of the messenger. "No, I think he would come after me if he found out you were here, that's drama I don't want to touch," he muttered putting his cigarette out in the ash tray.

Kenma sat there, staring at the laptop screen. "I should go home," he decided standing up, he could see a picture on the wall, ribbons draping the picture. Mika. That was Daishou's girlfriend. He vaguely remembered Kuroo making a side comment about them getting engaged. He remember's that she went missing and was found dumped in a pond two years ago.

"Let me drive you back, especially since you're dressed like...that..." Daishou looked him up and down, the all black out fit was tight, showing his stomach, pants tight with a back skirt attached. Typical club wear. He got up, grabbing his keys and slipping on his shoes.

* * *

 

The car ride was quiet, aside from the GPS telling him where to go. Before long they were at another apartment complex. Daishou stopped the car, putting it park before unlocking the doors. He took a deep breath in, staring straight ahead. "If you need a place to stay...or someone to talk to...I can come get you," he told the younger looking over at him. "Seriously, don't run off or go to a club, just call me," he continued pulling out a piece of paper and pin, writing his cellphone number on it.

Kenma stared at the paper before taking it. "Thanks...for everything...and not taking advantage of me..." he spoke quietly, opening the car door, getting out. The warm air hitting his face.

Daishou watched as he walked away. He made sure he got to the door alright before pulling away. Heading back home. What would have happened if he didn't stop the man feeling Kenma up, and didn't take him back to his place. Would he end up in a ditch or a pond. Just like. He felt tears well up in his eyes, deciding not to go straight home. He couldn't let someone he know end up like his fiance did. Not again.

* * *

 

The day was extra lonely as Daishou sat on the couch, his laptop in his lap, cigarette in his mouth. His finger nails painted black, his tattoo's peaking out of his long sleeves. He never knew what he was going to be after High School, but being a body piercer wasn't something he thought he would be. Maybe he should give himself a new piercing. Another on his ear maybe, or a lip piercing.  
Getting up he moved to his bedroom, going into the closet for his equipment he kept at home. Which wasn't the most sanitary, but he was the only one who lived here now and normally didn't pierce people in his home. He got out a new needle and a lip ring, heading to the bathroom. He made sure to prep his lip before puncturing the skin with the needle, a little blood leaking out of the wound as he pushed the needle through, putting the ring behind it as he pushed the needle out and the ring through it. "Not too bad," he spoke to himself about the pain as he closed the ring, dabbing the blood, cleaning up the wound. "Maybe I should do the other one too, snake bites...that's fitting," he chuckled to himself sticking his tongue flicking the piercing.

Daishou smiled flicking his hair, before leaving the bathroom. He could hear his phone in the living room going off. He frowned, running to his phone. It was from a number he didn't recognize. "Hello," he answered looking at the TV, he could hear heavy breathing and a hiccup. "Kozume?"

"Yeah."

Kenma's voice was shaking and breathless. It made him freeze in his spot. "Where are you? You sound like you've been running."

"I'm at the park...ah...near my apartment.."

"Stay there, don't move, I'm coming to get you," Daishou ordered, rushing to pull his shoes on. It was nearly midnight, why was Kenma out so late and alone. Again.

"Don't hang up, please."

"I won't, it's not safe to be there alone at night, damn it Kozume."

"Kenma...call me Kenma."

Daishou nearly flung himself down the stairs, rushing to his car, wasting no time to get in and turn it on, his wheels screeching as he pressed the gas petal. "Kenma, you're going to tell me everything once we get back to my place, and why you didn't stay outside the apartment to call me," he scolded the younger man as he drove down the road, he wasn't talking back but he could hear his breathing, so he knows he was still there. "What if something happens to you? Do you know how many people that would hurt? You can't just walk around at night, you never know who is around," he continued stopping for a red light. His thumbs drumming impatiently on the steering wheel, speeding off again once it turned green. "Do you know how heart breaking it was to lose Mika? I don't want to see you in the same situation."

"Kuroo won't care."

"I'd care!" The older yelled into the phone in frustration, turning into the park's parking lot. "I'm here, where are you."

"Swing set."

Daishou turned off his car, getting out before looking it. "I'm coming," he told the younger as he walked into the grass, he could see his pudding hair shining in the street light by the swings. He ended the call once he was in front of him. "At least you're wearing decent clothes this time," he commented, hearing a snort come from the younger.

"I always wear decent clothes," Kenma responded, rubbing his eyes before standing up, looking at the older. His eyes red and puffy. "Take me back to your place."

"Demanding," Daishou chuckled as the shorter boy started walking in the direction he came from, following after him.

"It's too hot."

"It's summer, and night time."

"It's too hot."

The older rolled his eyes as they got back to his car, unlocking it.

* * *

 

"Mind telling me what happened?" Daishou asked as he lit a cigarette, sitting on the couch taking a drag before letting the smoke leave his lips.

Kenma stalled watching the smoke. "Is that a new piercing? You didn't have it this morning," he avoided the question as he brought his knees to his chest, hands holding his cold feet.

"This isn't about me but yes, I did it myself, I'm certified to," he told the younger knocking ash into the ash tray, bringing it back to his lips. "Now talk."

The younger frowned, shifting his gaze somewhere else. "Kuroo and I fought...it was bad...we've fought but not like that, about how we've always been together, how we never left each others side, what our next step was going to be, only for me to find out he had a girl on the side, behind my back," his voice started to shake as he gripped his toes harder. "Months, he's been seeing her for months, I asked him that he needed to get rid of her if he wants to keep me and he."

Daishou felt anger flowing through his blood knowing where he was heading.

"He said he wasn't going to toss her to the side because she's pregnant, I got so angry, I-I broke up with him and punched him in the face then left," Kenma's voice cracked as hot angry tears fell down his face. "How could he betray me like that?"

Now that took him by surprised. Kuroo, not only cheated on his long time childhood friend and boyfriend, but got a girl pregnant in the process. "What a shit, I would do anything to be back with my high school sweetheart, and he just goes off and cheats on you!? I never liked him and now I remember why," Daishou seethed seeing the younger curl in on himself. He reached over with his un-occupied hand, placing it on top of Kenma's head. "Did you land a good one on him?"

Kenma lifted his head, angry red puffy eyes almost freaking the other out. "Straight in the jaw," he muttered the hand on his head ruffling his hair.

"Nice!" Daishou grinned as the younger's phone went off. His face frowned looking over when he took his phone out of his pocket and saw the caller. "Don't answer it, he doesn't deserve you, no apology is acceptable with what he did," he told him watching his thumb hover the call, before pressing the end button instead.

"He's been through life with me though...I can't just drop him...I don't know what to do without him..." the younger frowned, realizing how dependent of Kuroo he was now that his heart is broken.

"You can and you will, this is just an end of a chapter and the start of a new one...you don't have to go through with it alone," the older spoke the last words slower staring Kenma straight in the eyes.

"I want to start my new chapter."

* * *

 

"I didn't think starting your new chapter would be you in the shop...in my piercing bed," Daishou hummed the younger was determined to follow him to work. "What piercing do you want?" he asked getting his equipment ready.

"Tongue," was all Kenma said for the piercer to look back at him. "Do you even have your ears pierced?" the piercer asked as he grabbed his needle and tongue jewelry, walking towards the younger. "No, but Kuroo doesn't like tongue piercings and didn't want me to have one."

Daishou snorted at that. "Doesn't he know tongue rings make blow jobs so much better...his loss," he chuckled before instructing Kenma to hold out his tongue. He pressed a blue dot where the piercing would be and got the needle ready. "Breath in," he told the younger before sending the needle through his tongue. "Almost done," he muttered reassuringly as he replaced the needle with the jewelry twisting the ball onto it. "Not so bad, right?" he smiled watching Kenma hold his tongue out looking in the mirror behind him.

"It wasn't as painful as I thought," the younger spoke with a slight lisp, not used to a piece of jewelry in his mouth. "I hope I can use it on someone someday," his eyes sliding over to look at the older.

"Are you trying to flirt with me Kitty? Don't you know you shouldn't mess with snakes?" Daishou smirked crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned on the counter.

"Mmm.." Kenma hummed looking up at the ceiling, thinking, before looking back towards the other. "Depends, are you a constricting snake, or a venomous snake?"

"Venomous."

The pudding head gave a small quiet laugh, shaking his head. "I'll take that chance then, sometime," he frowned flirting with someone else what wasn't Kuroo felt wrong.

Daishou nodded as the front door opened. "Take it slow, you just had a nasty break up," he suggested doing a "come here" motion with his finger, going out to greet the client.

Kenma sat in one of the chairs. Watching as Daishou spoke to the client, talking about the session they were about to do before walking to the back where they had just been. He listened to him explain what was going to happen before hearing a yelp, knowing the needle went through the skin. He mindlessly played with his tongue ring, ignoring the pain with it. He wondered what Kuroo was doing now. If he was with that girl. Did he go to her doctor appointments? Did he buy her things too?

"Thanks for coming in," The older waved, watching his client leave as he went back to the front. He turned his attention back to the boy in one of the chairs. "We need to go get your stuff from the apartment, I'm sure you want your stuff," he let out a small breath, knowing sooner or later he was going to have to run into Kuroo.

"I'll text Akaashi he knows...most of the situation.." the younger told him, watching him release a breath before typing on his phone. "He's going to pick me up here, then drop me off at your apartment."

"Sounds good," Daishou hummed going back around the desk, messing with some of the paper work.

The hours went by as they made small talk, before he would go to the back and do more clients then comeback out and tell Kenma what happened and how the clients reacted. Another hour and Akaashi was here to pick up Kenma. He didn't say much to the ex-fukurodani setter, just a small smile and wave as the two left, leaving him alone in the shop until the tattoo artist finally arrived allowing him to leave.

* * *

 

It was almost night time by the time Kenma got back to his apartment, they went down and up from Akaashi's car, moving all of his stuff into the corner of his room. He thanked Akaashi for his help before closing the apartment door, noticing the younger had his PSP out already, losing himself in the game as he wiggled his toes. 'Cute,' Daishou thought before walking into the kitchen, making them some quick rice with sausages and eggs.

"Come on, you need to eat, I didn't see you eat anything while at the shop," Daishou nagged carrying two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks and spoons if needed into the living room, setting them on the coffee table. He heard Kenma grunt in response. "Come on Kitty Cat, you have to eat."

"So you can eat me right?" Kenma snorted setting the game down ignoring the laugh from the older, bringing the bowl towards him.

"Do you want me to eat you?" the older hummed amused by the sudden flustered look coming from the other, watching him bow his head so his hair fell into his face as he ate. "I'm joking with you, though...with that reaction..." he laughed watching the hair flip back and forth.

* * *

 

Six months came and gone fast and things had changed. Much to Daishou's surprise as he and Kenma held hands walking down the street, cars and people going down the street. He kept his eyes on his now boyfriend, making sure he wouldn't run into anything as they walked past groups of people. But his boyfriend was well aware of his surroundings, moving when he needed to, stopping when he should. Daishou was sure if he tried that, he would end up flat on his perfect face.

"Where do you want to go?" Daishou asked the shorter male, walking to the corner of the road. "Do you want something sweet, or go to the arcade?"

That got Kenma's attention, his eyes practically sparkling at the suggestion. "Arcade," he answered as they began to cross the street.

"Anything for you," the older chuckled pulling him closer so they wouldn't get separated. It only took a few minutes for them to reach their destination. Kenma almost leaving his side immediately, rushing over to the fighting games. He walked over to him leaning down. "I'm going to go walk around if you need me," he yelled into his ear over the loud games. He kissed the side of his boyfriends head, pulling away. Looking around he could see all the flashing lights from the games, some were louder than the others. He walked around. Watching people play the games. He moved, seeing a crowd surrounding two people dancing to a game. He was never good at video games, but if Kenma liked it then he could try it out too.

Daishou didn't know how long they've been in the arcade, but him and Kenma were currently waiting to play the newest version of DDR. He was nervous to play in front of a crowd of people. "I'm not good at this," he reminded his boyfriend.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, just have fun," Kenma told him, squeezing his hand when it was finally their turn. He looked over at his boyfriend, seeing him nervous was odd, he was usually filled with confidence now that there wasn't anyone trying to drag him down. "We'll go easy," he told him, picking a song what was of medium speed, pressing the start button.

Daishou didn't know why he agreed to this. His steps were all over the place, but when he looked over towards his boyfriend, and could see the joy in his face, it made it worth it. He took in a deep breath, it wasn't bad to be a fool every once in a while. He let the game take him, finding a rhythm, though his points were far lower than Kenma's, he decided he didn't care as he continued to move until the game was over, receiving a 'D' rating. He laughed at the results, shaking his head, getting off the game, following after the younger. "Alright, that was fun," he told him taking hold of his hand.

Kenma smirked, holding his head high. "See, you just have to let loose sometimes," he squeezed his boyfriends hand, walking them towards the ext. "Lets go get ice cream now."

"Alright," the older nodded, the sun was already starting to set. It's time like this, he wished they could see the sunset better. Maybe some day he'll take them on a date to the country side and they can watch the sunset together.

"Kenma!" A voice called out making the couple stop in their tracks. Kenma was frozen and Daishou felt his blood boiling as the two turned around. He could feel his boyfriend shaking as they face Kuroo. A name or a face they haven't seen or spoken of in a long time. He looked over seeing a girl beside him who was, very much pregnant.

"Where have you been, I've tried to contact you so many times..." Kuroo frowned looking at his childhood friend. "I didn't know this was going to happen, I didn't think it would wreck our friendship too," a snort brought his attention to the guy with Kenma, his face falling. "Daishou? Really, you ran off to Daishou!?" this time he was getting angry. "How long has he been fucking you? Since that night you left for that shitty club?"

"Don't you dare attack him!" Daishou snapped, pulling Kenma behind him. "How dare you accuse him of sleeping with me, when we have never, in the six months of living together and four months of dating, have never had sex! And don't you dare compare him with me with you cheating and knocking some chick up! How do you even know the babies yours!" he snarled stepping towards his life long enemy.

It went quiet, the girl Kuroo was with trying to get him to move, as people stared at them, walking by. "You don't do you, you probably chose this girl over Kenma, thinking because you probably got her knocked up, when in reality she could be fucking multiple guys, well, good luck, baby, cause you're going to need it," He snarled more towards the girl before turning on his heel, Kenma following after him as they left the stunned couple. He could feel his boyfriend staring at him.

"Thank you...for standing up for me," Kenma whispered finally as they reached the ice cream shop.

"Don't thank me, I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to protect you," Daishou sighed, calming himself down, walking up to the counter. "They have apple pie ice cream today," he called back, gaining his boyfriends attention which was currently staring off in space. He smiled watching him bound over to stare at the apple pie ice cream. "One scoop of the apple pie ice cream, and one scoop of the chocolate ship mint," he pointed to the ice cream flavors as the worker got them ready. He paid before taking the small cups, handing Kenma his along with a spoon.

* * *

 

Kenma was always quiet, but Daishou could tell something was bothering the younger. Seeing as how he was zoning out more than playing his game, which he was sure he had died by now. "Are you okay?" he asked looking up from his laptop on the couch lit cigarette in his mouth.

He watched as his boyfriend set his game down, crawling over the couch, taking the laptop from his lap. "Kenma?" he questioned, eyebrow arching as the blond straddled his hips.

"I want you," Kenma finally spoke, taking the cigarette from Daishou's mouth, leaning down to press their lips together. The kiss was gentle at first, smoke coming out between their lips. He felt his boyfriend bite him, a silent telling for him to open his mouth. The younger shuddered feeling Daishou's tongue swipe over the lip he bit before plunging into his mouth. Things were heated and messy as they made out on the couch.

Daishou pulled his head back, panting as he reached for the cigarette in Kenma's hand, taking it from him before putting it out in the ash tray. "Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?" his voice was low as he sat up, forcing his boyfriend back, he cupped his face in his hands, putting a small pressure behind it.

"But satisfaction brought it back," The younger muttered before lips were roughly back on his, letting out a small whine when his boyfriend bit his bottom lip a little too hard as he fell back on the couch. Kenma wiggled as Daishou's hands moved all over him, tracing his body as his tongue played with his tongue ring. He shuddered feeling his boyfriend's hands slide under his shirt, lifting it enough for him to rub his sides and stomach, pushing it up further to rub his chest.

Daishou growled into the kiss, moving his hands back down to hold Kenma around the waist before grinding his hips down onto the younger's he could hear a small gasp as his pants grew tighter. "You're so beautiful," he groaned grinding their hips together, he moved his head lower, kissing Kenma's jaw, nipping it gently before moving the kisses lower. He stopped on a spot on the younger's neck biting down hard, sucking on the spot as his boyfriend lifted his hips rolling them into his own. "So fucking beautiful," he hissed pulling back from the dark, painful looking hickey, he stared at the mark, it was one what would be visible in any clothes a mark to show that Kenma was his. "Should we move this to the bedroom?"

"Yes," Kenma responded instantly his mouth was puffy from the kissing and biting and Daishou just wanted to devour him. They got up, almost rushing to the bedroom. Daishou removing his shirt as he walked, his snake tattoos on full display aside from the ones on his hips that his pants covered. He watched his boyfriend remove his own top, body smooth and unmarked by ink. Soon it would be painted in left over hickeys.

Daishou sat between Kenma's bare legs, having removed the rest of their clothes. He held the younger's smooth leg up in the air, kissing his calf, slowly moving down, biting here and there, smirking against the skin when his boyfriend gasped, his hips moving. He moved lower, finally meeting his thigh, biting the sick, moving lower to the inside. He bit down hard near where the inside of his thigh met his hips, causing him to arch and wiggle, his boyfriend's cock leaking precum. "God, look how horny you are, I bet I could make you come by just biting and sucking on your thighs," his voice was low, his mouth just barely brushing over Kenma's cock as he moved to the inside of his other thigh. "You would love that, wouldn't you?" he asked biting down on the flesh again earning moan.

"Stop teasing."

"Say my name."

Daishou moved up Kenma's body, reaching for the night stand, pulling out the bottle of lube and a condom. He opened the cap, pouring it on his fingers before reaching down, slowly circling his boyfriends entrance. "Say it," he growled when the younger tried to move to hips to make him touch him where he wanted.

"Suguru, please," Kenma panted out, moaning when the long finger was slowly inserted inside him. He stared at his boyfriend as he thrusted the finger in and out at a slow pace, stretching him enough to let him insert a second finger. It wasn't an uncomfortable stretch but he could feel a dull pressure as Daishou moved his fingers in a twisting and opening motion, making sure not to hit his prostate, not yet.

Daishou hummed against his boyfriends neck, finally adding his third and final finger. He stilled when the younger gave out an uncomfortable groan allowing him to adjust to the feeling with slow, easy thrusts until he relaxed around him. He picked up the pace, thrusting harder, angling his fingers just right to make Kenma arch his back, mouth falling open as a choked moan escaped his lips. He hit it relentlessly, leaning up to watch his boyfriend move under him, lust glazing over his eyes. A needy whine was heard when he pulled his fingers out suddenly. "Hand's and knees," he ordered as he tore the condom package open as the pudding head rolled over, slowly getting on his hands and knees, breath heavy as his hair clung to his sweaty face. He rolled the condom over his cock, putting a generous amount of lube on it as he groaned giving himself a few strokes before lining up with Kenma's hole.

"I'll try to be gentle," Daishou told his boyfriend, placing a hand on the middle of his back, rubbing it gently before taking his hips and started to push in. He stopped, feeling Kenma's walls clench around him tight, waiting for him to relax again before pushing in further. He heard a groan from the younger making him stop again. "Almost there," he whispered holding Kenma's hips tighter, pushing all the way in. He stayed still, leaning over whispering sweet, encouraging words into his boyfriend's ear, waiting for a sign for him to move.

"Move," Kenma finally spoke, the older taking the cue. He pulled his hips back slowly until only the head of his cock was still inside. "Fuck," Daishou cursed pushing back in, picking up a slow pace, the heat enveloping him, the tightness, made him mad with pleasure and lust. He kept the pace slow for a few seconds, before slowly picking up the pace, his hips hitting Kenma's ass every time he thrusted in. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he repeated , moving one hand to the back of Kenma's neck, pushing him down until his face and chest were against the sheets. "You like it like this, being taken by behind, hard and fast," he growled, sweat forming on his forehead, his nice, neat hair clinging to it. A particular hard thrust caused Kenma to arch his back and scream, Daishou quickly burring his boyfriends face into the pillow, just enough to quiet his cries of pleasure as he changed his position, fucking harder into him, hitting his prostate every time.

Daishou reached under Kenma, gripping his boyfriends cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He felt a familiar pressure building in him, his boyfriends muffled cries of pleasure pushing him further. His rhythem turning faster, harder and out of time. He hissed feeling Kenma's walls tighten around him, the younger twitching beneath him, his cum spurting into his hand and bed sheets. He thrusted a couple more times before burying himself deep into his boyfriend, cumming into the condom. Both falling, Daishou falling on top of Kenma.

They laid there like that, panting, Kenma's spit running down into the pillow as Daishou pressed kisses where ever he could reach before finally getting up and gently pulling out of his boyfriend. "That was hot," he chuckled pulling the condom off and tying it. "Didn't take rough and dirty talk to be a thing you would like."

"I like...a lot of things," Kenma breathed out, rolling onto his side, his hair was a tangled mess, his neck looked like someone tried to take a chunk of it out.

"Kinky," Daishou chuckled, pushing a hand through his hair. "We should go shower," he added hearing the younger groan in protest.

* * *

 

Daishou rubbed his eyes, walking into the living room in nothing but loose sweat pants. His boyfriend was on the couch, probably doing his computer work by the looks of him wearing his glasses and his hair up in a ponytail. "Your messenger went off," he heard Kenma tell him as he crashed down onto the couch. "Joy," he sighed dragging his opened laptop onto his lap. "How's your body? Are you alright?" he asked about their previous nights activities.

"Sore, but I'll survive," Kenma smiled, reaching up to touch the nasty bruise on his neck. "Though this won't go away for a while, thanks for that."

"I told you I'm a venomous snake," the older chuckled, his mood dropping seeing who the message was from.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:**  
Take care of Kenma, please don't hurt him.

**Daishou Suguru:**  
I don't think I could ever hurt him as much as you did.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:**  
I know, just, make sure he's okay, don't push him into things

**Daishou Suguru:**  
He's not a child, he's a grown adult Kuroo. Is that why you cheated? You still see him as your childhood friend? Have you guys even ever had sex?

**Kuroo Tetsurou:**  
...

**Daishou Suguru:**  
I'm right, aren't I? Your loss, you should hear him and see him in bed, he is absolutely beautiful, screaming my name.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:**  
You're an asshole.

**Daishou Suguru:**  
That's not what Kenma said last night.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:**  
You don't love him, not like I do.

Daishou stared at the message. He didn't love Kenma, no, but those feeling will develop over time. He liked Kenma, he liked everything about the ex-Nekoma setter. He was no Mika. No one could replace Mika, but he was someone he learned to care about after seeing him drunk in the bar.

**Daishou Suguru:**  
I'll learn to.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:**  
Break up with him.

**Daishou Suguru:**  
No.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:**  
You don't love him!

**Daishou Suguru:**  
Neither do you!

With that Daishou slammed his laptop shut as a hand rubbed the bridge of his nose. He needed to smoke. Fuck Kuroo, fuck him straight to hell. He reached over taking a cigarette from his pack and a lighter, he felt Kenma's foot on his leg as he lit the cigarette, taking in a long draw, his free hand grabbing his boyfriend's ankle, rubbing it gently. He could learn to love this boy, he knows he can.

* * *

 

Three months passed by faster than Daishou could have imagined. He and Kenma have been living together for nine months and dating for seven. His adoration for the younger had grown.

They were currently back at the tattoo shop, in the back where Daishou's piercing area was. "This might hurt," he warned his boyfriend pressing the needle right above the middle of his lip pushing it in. He heard Kenma whine then groan as he replaced the needle with a stud. He pulled back and fuck, Kenma looked so good with the medusa piercing. He'd look even better with cyber bites. "God, you're so attractive," he breathed out, reaching out to place his thumb on his boyfriends bottom lip, shuddering when he poked his tongue out with the tongue ring, licking his thumb. "Can I do cyber bites?" he asked it was dangerous, an addiction to be able to mod his boyfriend.

Daishou sucked in a breath when the younger nodded. He went over, getting a new needle and new supplies, walking back over to his boyfriend. He rubbed alcohol under his bottom lip, marking where the piercing would go, lining the needle up, and pushing it through.

Kenma stared at himself in the mirror, his finger's lightly brushing his new piercings. They looked good on him, he felt good about them. "I have another piercing I want," he commented looking over at his boyfriend.

"Not today, you need to give your body a break," his boyfriend commented as he sat at the front desk.

"Do you think I look good with piercing's going straight down my face? in a perfect line?" he asked, looking back in the mirror, his hands moving to his over grown roots and blond hair, Daishou had put most of it up in a messy bun for him, allowing the front to hang down, like he always likes it.

"What piercing?"

"I want my bridge done," Kenma told the older, hearing a laugh coming from behind him.

"What have I done to you? I've turned you into a piercing monster," Daishou laughed standing up from the chair, walking up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him.

"No," the younger started, turning his head to look up at the older. "You've turned me into who's confident in their looks."

The piercer's eyebrows rose, his cheeks flushing. That was a major compliment coming from the ex-Nekoma setter, who always wanted to blend in and be left alone through out his younger years. He felt Kenma lean up, kissing his lips gently. His heart leaping as he kissed him back. Love. Was this the feeling of love?

"I'm going to go to the market for some food, okay? I don't think we have much at home," Kenma hummed, pulling back away from his boyfriend. "I'll take the bus back to the apartment."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me," Daishou told him, watching as his boyfriend nodded, leaving the tattoo shop.

* * *

 

Kenma walked to the market from the tattoo shop. It wasn't too busy this time of day thankfully, his new piercing's were puffy and red. He walked into the shop looking some of the drinks.

"Kenma."

His heart stopped hearing his ex-boyfriends voice. His body slowly turned rigid, not expecting for what he was about to see. Kuroo's hair was messier than normal, he had dark circles under his eyes, and wore baggy clothes rather than the normal tighter, fashionable clothes. "What," he asked taking a step back.

"Daishou was right, the baby wasn't mine...it wasn't mine and I...I'm alone now," Kuroo spoke voice uneven, he looked like he was about to cry. "I fucked up Kenma, I fucked up big time, I'm so sorry, I want you to come back," he took a shaky breath in.

"I can't, I'm dating Daishou, Kuroo, you lost me when you cheated, you lost me when you chose her over me, you were the reason for all of this."

"Daishou doesn't love you!" the older yelled causing Kenma to jump, people looking over at them, before rushing away.

"And you're telling me that, you, Kuroo Tetsurou, the guy who cheated on me and tossed me aside, loves me?" Kenma breathed out, his body shaking, he felt like he was going to throw up.

Kuroo growled, closing his mouth. "He's just using you, why would he take interest in someone, I love if it wasn't to get to me."

Kenma frowned, moving to turn away, but a hand on his wrist stopped him, tugging him. His fight instinct turning full swing. His hand burned as his ex-boyfriend held his stinging cheek. "Stop, just stop, Daishou isn't using me for anything, you need to pull yourself together and grow up," his voice was low in a whisper, but the heat in his eyes made the older back down, dropping to his knees.

"I'm so sorry Kenma, I'm so sorry," Kuroo cried taking hold of his ex-boyfriends hand. "I just want to take everything back."

"You can't," he whispered pulling his hand away. "You can't take it back," he added, stepping away from the older man. He turned on his heel. Suddenly, they don't need food back at home, he just wanted to get out of there.

Kenma pulled out his phone, ready to call Daishou as a hand covered his mouth. He let out a muffled scream, kicking at the person holding him, dragging him away from the very empty street. He knew these hands on him. He tried to struggle more, tears falling as the hand crushed his new piercings into his mouth, until a fist collided with the back of his head, the world spinning until falling black.

* * *

 

Daishou stared at the time on his laptop. It was night time and Kenma still wasn't home. His thoughts turned to Mika, when she left to go to her parents house, but never made it back. He jumped as his boyfriend's ringtone sounded through the living room. He scrambled to pick it up. "Kenma! Where are you? Are you okay?" he asked quickly, the line quiet.

"You won't give me back Kenma, then you can't have him either."

His heart sank hearing Kuroo's voice through the other line. "Kuroo, where is Kenma, what did you do," he asked panicking as he got up from the couch, laptop falling to the ground.

"He's taking a bath, he's so quiet, so peaceful."

"What did you do to him," Daishou asked voice shaking, knowing full well he's at his and Kenma's apartment they had shared. The line was silent again, a sound of shuffling around until the sound of the phone hitting the ground was heard. "Kuroo...Kuroo!" he screamed, ripping open his apartment door, ending the call as he called the police, telling them the situation, telling them where the apartment was as he got into his car, giving as much info as he could before hanging up.

He drove as fast as he could, just barely missing stop lights as he made it to Kenma's old apartment building. Police cars and ambulances were surrounding the building, caution tape everywhere. "You can't cross this line," a police man told him. "No, that's my...my family member is in there!" he yelled his heart was in his stomach. "Does he know the room number!" another officer asked. "Yes!" Daishou yelled, pushing past the officer and the tape. Taking off into the building.

The police and paramedic's following after him. He climbed the stairs, landing on the third floor as he moved to the door. He twisted the door open, rushing in. His hands clasping over his mouth. Kenma's phone was next to hanging feet, he felt the police and paramedics push past him as he stared at Kuroo's body, watching as they cut him down. 'Kenma,' he thought, remembering the conversation he had earlier. He rushed past the others, going into the bathroom. His heart shattering, seeing his boyfriend's naked body in the bathtub, full of blood stained water.

"Kenma," he breathed out stepping towards the tub, shaking his head as tears fell down. No, he couldn't meet the same fate as Mika. Not again, not another one. "Kenma," he choked falling to his knee's next to the tub, taking Kenma's limp hand what was over the bathtub into his. He held it to his mouth, his skin was so cold. Hot tears ran down his face as hands pulled him away from his boyfriends body.

"He has a pulse, he still has a pulse!" one of the paramedics yelled as they got the naked male out of the tube. Daishou's eyes shot up, watching as they carried Kenma out. He could see the deep gash in his wrist from where he was bleeding out. "Kenma!" he screamed trying to move but hands held him still. It wasn't until he calmed down a little bit he was let up. An officer lead him back to the living room, he tried his best to ignore the white sheet covering his childhood enemies body, as they took him outside. Tear's still streaming down his face.

* * *

 

Daishou stared at the hospital. He was walking in a daze, like he was in a dream he couldn't wake up from as he went into the hospital.

"How can I help you?"

"Kozume Kenma..." he whispered staring at the woman at the front desk. He knew his boyfriend was in a coma still, but he just wanted to see him. Even to hear the beeping from the heart monitor.

A nurse lead him to Kenma's room, opening the door for him. Walking over to the bed, Daishou sat on the bed, leaning over his boyfriend, their foreheads touching. "I love you...I love you so damn much," he whispered, tears falling from his eyes on to his boyfriend's face. He choked on a sob, moving to kiss Kenma's cold lips, the heart monitor beeps slowed. He kissed him again, and again, his cries turning louder as the monitor made one loud continuous beep, the doctors rushing into the room, pulling him away.

Daishou sat on the ground with heart wrenching cry as doctors tried to bring his boyfriend back to life.

Why must everything that makes him happy be ripped away from him.

The beeping came back slowly. He knew better though.

He knew better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a happy ending, but then my hand slipped
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


End file.
